Sentry
by TitanWolf
Summary: Department H's Heather Hudsun brings a new mutant to the Institute, fully aware how dangerous his powers are. what happens when Rogue falls for him. how will this change the X-Men?


**Sentry**

**Chapter 1**

_i've decided to change the Xmen roster to suit the story, as well, as make the Danger Room more like the comic one, where it does extremely like-like simulations._

Russell Figgins looked out the window of the car as it approached a large, and somewhat intimidating mansion. The sign outside read "Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters" . Russell was a tall teen, with long blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and a had a beard in desperate need of a razor, he was dressed in a blue tshirt, jeans, and black sneakers. A large silver bracelet was on each wrist.

"So, what do you think Russell?" looking over at the driver, a pretty blond woman dressed in a dark suit and skirt, and shrugged his shoulders.

"It looks ok," he replied, before looking back out the window. "Why am I here Heather?"

"Because, Department H thinks this will be better for you than to be a part of Weapon X," Heather replied, as she reached over and placed a hand on his knee. "James and I both think it will be good for you to be around other kids, instead of that no good Wade Wilson."

Russell was glad to be looking away from Heather Hudson, he could barely contain the smile as he thought of how Wade thought it would be a good idea to make popcorn with a flamethrower. That little stunt had cost Department H a pretty penny to fix after part of the complex burned down.

As the car came to a stop Russell was greeted by a kindly bald man in a wheelchair, as well as a stocky man with sideburns.

"Good morning Mrs. Hudson," the bald man said, shaking her hand after she climbed out of the car. "It is good to see you again. This must be Russell, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Charles Xavier."

"Nice to meet you," Russell replied, before looking at the other man. "Hey Logan, long time no see."

"Hey kid," Logan said, patting him on the shoulder. "You've grown since I saw you last time. You been keeping Wilson straight?"

"Hardly," Heather said. "More like he's being corrupted, anymore and he'll start jabbering on about being in a cartoon show or being in a comic book. How've you been Logan?"

"Same old stuff, different day," he said, before hugging her. "How's James doing? Is he any better."

"No, but; he hasn't gotten any worse," she said, as a pained expression crossed her face. "The chemo seems to be working but; I don't know anymore."

"Come on kid lets go unload your stuff," Logan said, as he made his way to the trunk. He pulled out two duffle bags and handed them to Russell, as well as a black attaché case. "What's this for?"

"That has to go to the sickbay Logan," Xavier said. "Please show Russell to his room while Heather and I discuss a few things in my office."

Following Logan inside, Russell was surprised by the décor of the institute.

"Alright, the dining room is down the hall to the right, the living room is through there. Upstairs are the bedrooms, you'll be in the west wing, don't worry though, it's easy to get around here," Logan said, as he walked up the stairs. "You'll be bunking with Peter Rasputin, a big Russian. He won't be back from school with the others for another half hour, so enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. Trust me, if you thought Department H was noisy, try this place at 6 in the morning."

Stopping at a door Logan opened it to reveal a decent sized room with two beds. Logan tossed the bag onto the bed and turned to Russell and pointed at the attaché case.

"Take that down to the sickbay and give it to Hank," Logan said. "Go back down the stairs and take a left, walk all the way down and turn right, go all the way until you come to a dead end and take the stairs down. Can't miss it."

Russell gave him a salute.

"Can do Logan," he said. As he turned to walk away, Logan spoke again.

"One more thing. Don't use your powers unless me or the Prof give you the ok got it?" Logan asked. "We don't need you tearing holes in the walls or busting through the ceiling. Those bracelets stay on."

"Of course Logan," Russell said. "Your starting to sound like Heather."

"So tell Heather, what exactly are Russell's limits for his powers?" Xavier asked.

Heather was seated across from the professor's desk.

"To be honest," she said. "He doesn't seem to have any that Department H can find."

"Really? That does sound troubling," Xavier replied.

"It is, we've been forced to build power dampening bracelets that he wears to suppress his strength, as well as injections of a special drug that drains his powers but; he needs them regularly as his power keeps growing everyday,"

Xavier placed his head on his hands.

"That's the reason you've kept him at Department H all these years, to keep him safe,"

"No professor, to keep the world safe from him," Heather replied gravely.

"Hello, anybody here?" Russell asked.

The sickbay was decent, at least a third the size of Department H's. Several beds were against the wall, a lab was set up at the far side. Russell walked further in and looked at the various beakers and test tubes that held different colored liquids. He picked up a test tube holding a strange purple liquid and held it up.

"Be careful with that, it's a new strain of swine flu I've been working on a cure for,"

Russell put the beaker down and turned, only to be greeted by a large, blue ape. Stepping back in shock, he accidentally knocked an empty beaker off the counter, causing it to smash on the floor.

"Sorry if my appearance startled you, my name is Henry McCoy," Hank said. "You can call me Hank, or my codename, Beast. You must be Russell, the professor has told me all about you. I'm quite pleased to know another neighbor to the north will be joining the Institute."

"I'm sorry for this Hank," Russell said, as he knelt and began picking up the large pieces of glass. "You think I'd be used to this after being around Alpha Flight but-"

"Yes, I completely understand my young friend," Hank replied, as he grabbed a broom and dustpan to finish cleaning up the glass. "You'd be surprised at some of the students who still jump when I sneak up on them."

Russell held out the Attaché case to Hank.

"I was told to give this to you," Russell said. "Its my medicine, I have to have an injection every 6 hours."

Hank took the case, and sat it on the counter and opened it. Two large plastic bottle held a clear liquid.

"Fascinating, I take it you need this to control your powers?"

"Yes sir," Russell replied.

"What are your powers? if I may be so bold," Hank asked.

"I have the power of flight and super strength," Russell said. "Though I can really control it, so I need the injections, and these bracelets."

"May I take a look at them?"

Russell looked at the silver bracelets with a look of worry, before slipping one of them off and handing it to Hank.

"Amazing, it dampens your natural powers, effectively weakening you to a more manageable level," Hank said, turning the bracelet over in his hands. "I wonder though."

Russell watched as Hank slipped it onto his own wrist, almost immediately, the fur on his hand, and forearm started to recede, and his skin slowly started to turn pink. Several seconds passed before Hank slipped it off and gave it back to Russell.

"Truly this is an achievement for Department H," Hank said. "If they could produce more of these, it could effectively help mutants who struggle with controlling their powers."

"Is there anyone here with that problem?" Russell asked.

"Oh my yes, a girl, Rogue, has the ability to absorb people's memories by touching them, and, their powers if they are a mutant," Hank said. "Unfortunately, she cannot control this, so she covers herself up to keep skin contact low and-

"Henry" Xavier said telepathically. "Please bring Russell to the Danger Room, the others will be returning shortly and I want them to see the test of his powers."

"Well it looks like you'll get to show off for the others," Hank said. "Follow me please."

After a short walk Hank led Russell into a locker room, where the Professor was waiting. He held out a box.

"I think you should put this on," he said. "And take those bracelets off."

"Professor…" Russell mumbled, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, you'll only be removing them for a few minutes," Xavier said. "Your going to enter the Danger Room, and I'll activate a virtual simulation for you to run. That's all."

"Well… ok professor," Russell said. "If your sure."

Xavier left Russell alone to change. He entered the Danger Room dressed in a yellow jumpsuit, with a black collar, wristbands, boots, and a belt with an S on the buckle.

"Are you ready?" Xavier asked over the intercom.

"Yes professor," Russell replied.

Almost immediately the Danger Room changed to downtown Bayville. Looking around Russell was surprised to see several massive robots flying down towards him.

"Mutant sighted!" one of them said. "Terminate mutant target!"

The robots immediately opened fire.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
